Composite Undertale Character (Community made)
Summary A composition of every single character from Undertale. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''2-C, likely 2-B '''likely '''Unknown, 8-C 'with minimal Determination '''7-C '''with enough determination likely '''Low 7-C '''likely '''far higher '''mostly '''8-A varies '''likely '''High 2-A ' 'Name: '''Composite Undertale Character '''Origin: '''Undertale '''Gender: '''Male, Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Monster '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Soul Manipulation,KARMA,Bone Manipulation,Sans Attacks Are Intangible,Teleportation (Sans is capable of teleportation of himself, others, and his own attacks at will),Telekinesis,Gravity Manipulation,Sans Is Able To Lock His Opponent In Place,Can Attack A Enemy's SOUL Therefore Damaging It On All Physical And Spiritual Levels,Minor Resistance To Soul Manipulation (Like all monsters, sans can defend against and take hits to his SOUL as if they were normal attacks),Enhanced Senses,Frisk Can Digest Nearly Anything,Statistics Amplification,Life Manipulation (Frisk can draw things that come to life),Determination,Frisk has the ability to SAVE and LOAD,Frisk has the ability to gain LOVE through killing,Time Manipulation,Time Travel,Timeline Creation And Destruction,Reality Manipulation,Heat Manipulation,Sleep Manipulation,Acausality (Type 1),Regeneration (Low-Godly To Mid-Godly Frisk can have high enough Determination, unknown otherwise. Frisk can recover physical and spiritual damage by eating certain types of monster food),Self-Resurrection,Immortality,Power Nullification,Flight,Reality Warping,Existence Erasure,Memory Erasure,Resistance To Electricity Manipulation,Resistance To Poison Manipulation,Transformation,Time Manipulation,Spatial Manipulation,Timeline Erasure,Matter Manipulation,Magic,Danmaku,Information Manipulation,Absorption Of Souls,Possession,Non-Corporeal,Plant Manipulation,Immunity To Soul Manipulation (Flowey does not have a soul),Fire Manipulation,Toon Force,Universe Creation,Omnipresence,Intangbility,Cosmic Awareness,4th Wall Awareness,Higher-Dimensional Existence,Large Size (Type 10),Void Manipulation (Gaster possibly may have erased one of his followers),Technological Manipulation (The sheer presence of gaster's followers shuts down frisk's phone),Weapon Creation,Mind Control,Resistance To Heat Manipulation,Can Ignore Durability To A Extent Via SOUL Magic,Blue Attacks,Resistance To Cold,Large Amounts Of Willpower,Limited Power Sensing,Body Control,Vibration Manipulation,Timeline Manipulation,Memory Manipulation,Data Manipulation,Invisbility,Empathic Manipulation,Genius Intelligence,Hacking,ETC.... '''Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level '''likely '''Multiverse Level '(Asriel completely overpowered frisk's determination allowing him to completely destroy frisk's last SAVE file) 'Unknown '(The degree to which Gaster can affect reality, if he can even do so at all, is entirely unknown. However, it should be noted that attempting to name the fallen child "Gaster" results in the world being reset. This possibly means that anything too closely linked to Gaster cannot sustain its existence, as even the fallen child cannot exist should they have his name. It should also be noted that his in-game stats would technically put him beyond Flowey's God form, although if it is actually applicable is unknown) 'Building Level '(Sans was the most hardest boss in the entire game) 'Town Level '(Asgore is far powerful than undyne) 'Small Town Level '(Paypyrus is comparable to tsunderplane) 'Multi-City Block Level '(Lesser Dog can go to where no dog has gone before) 'High Multiverse Level+ '(Annoying Dog is the supreme being of undertale and is superior to the likes of asriel) '''Speed: '''Not needed for because this is a fusion between every undertale character '''Lifting Strength: '''Not needed '''Striking Strength: '''Every tier listed here '''Durability: '''Every tier listed here '''Stamina: '''Not needed for '''Range: '''Not needed for '''Standard Equipment: '''Not needed for '''Intelligence: '''Not needed for '''Weaknesses: '''Not needed for Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Composites Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undertale Category:Game Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Game bosses Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Bone Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Toon Force Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Technology Users Category:Memory Users Category:Data Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Hackers Category:Body Manipulation Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Weapon Users Category:Omniprescence Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Heat Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Matter Users Category:Seriously